


Later

by Creatorofthemind



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Jack Manifold isn't the best, One Shot, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), They all need it, but he's not that bad either, get everyone therapy, he has stuff he needs to work through, seriously somebody get tommy some therapy, set before tommy gets stuck with dream in the cell, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatorofthemind/pseuds/Creatorofthemind
Summary: Jack Manifold was going to kill TommyInnit with his own two hands. It's just, this wasn't how he planned on things going down.
Relationships: Jack Manifold & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 283





	Later

Jack Manifold had big plans. Big plans that did not involve TommyInnit being alive. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who saw the need for Tommy's death as he soon found a partner in Niki. However, it seemed fate had other plans for them because try as they might Tommy was still alive. They had done everything short of killing him with their own two hands. That is what led them to their current situation, Jack standing next to Tommy in a preplanned location with Niki distracting everyone so Jack could kill Tommy in peace. The plan was fool proof. All he had to do was take out a weapon and watch as the life slowly died from Tommy’s eyes. That was the plan.

“You know Tommy. You’re a horrible person.” He needed Tommy to address the crimes he committed if this kill was going to be fully satisfying. “You’re the reason L’Manburg's gone, you’re the reason that Wilbur's dead, and you’re the reason this server is so messed up.” Twirling around he held a sword to Tommy’s throat. “So what do you have to say for it.”

“You’re right.”

“Don’t try to den-” Jack stopped. That, that wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Tommy was supposed to swear at him for even insinuating it was his fault. He wasn’t supposed to agree with him. He let out a growl. “Trying to get my pity, are you? Well it’s not going to work.” He dug the sword in harder and a small bead of blood started rolling down Tommy's neck.

“I don’t need your fuckin pity Jack.” The boy let out a sigh. “Now are you going to kill me? Probably would have done it myself a while ago if I hadn’t been so much of a pussy.”

Jack couldn’t move. That, that wasn’t right. This wasn’t Tommy, couldn’t be Tommy.

“Look, I’ll even drop all my stuff for you. If you get out an ender chest I’ll even give you what I have in it.” Tommy slowly started stripping off his armor and dropping it on the ground along with his weapons and whatever miscellaneous items he had on him. Jack hadn’t really taken a good look at Tommy since before exile, but he certainly was looking now. Looking at the boy who was covered in scars that ranged from long gashes to the telltale starbursts of explosions. His clothes which used to fit so well now hanging off of his trembling almost skeletal frame. “Ah, looks like I had one on me already.” He said as he pulled the chest out and placed it on the ground. He shuffled through it coming back with armfuls of precious blocks and items. The last things he pulled out was a small stack of discs. “Do you- do you think you could give these to Tubbo for me.” He asked, looking up at Jack with eyes that had once held so much mischief and gleamed a sky blue but were now a dull lifeless gray. “I know you don’t like me, but this would be for Tubbo and I know you like him, at least.”

“Tommy-” his hand was shaking and his voice was hoarse. What had happened? What had happened to Tommy?

“Jack!” Nikis voice pierced the air. “What is taking so long.” She growled out before her eyes landed on Tommy.

“Oh, is Niki going to be the one to kill me?” He shouldn’t feel bad, he doesn’t feel bad. Tommy deserves to suffer, of course he does. Doesn’t he? He saw the moment Niki had the same revelation he did about Tommy’s state.

“Niki, he just…” he trailed off. He couldn’t kill Tommy now, he reasoned. It would be too much like kicking a dog while it was down. Later, he decided and sheathed his sword.

“Jack,” Tommy caught his attention with a trembling voice, “what are you doing? Are you- because I thought you wanted to kill me? Jack you have to kill me!” Tommy’s breath started coming quicker. “Because, because if you don’t I- I’ll even let you have the hotel, just… please” He broke off with a sob. “Niki please, I can’t.” He pleaded tears were starting to run down his cheeks, “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I-” His voice was quite as shuddering sobs wracked his body, breaths quick and sharp. Jack crouched down and scooped him up, grabbing Tommy’s things and shoving his own in an ender chest as the boy sobbed into his shirt.

Later. He thought as he gently carried Tommy back to the hotel. Avoiding the nether portal that was set up because when he started getting close Tommy started letting out quite whines.

Later. He thought as he finally reached the hotel with a sleeping Tommy in his arms and passed Sam Nook, avoiding looking in his eyes. Entering the door and maneuvering Tommy up to a suite and into a bed.

Later. He thought as he gathered ingredients for a mushroom stew and started simmering it over a stove for when Tommy awoke.

Later. He thought as he silently sat next to the bed and looked at Tommy’s gaunt face with eye bags so deep they looked like bruises.

Later. He thought as he slowly fed Tommy the stew when he awoke and after he had finished had asked how fast the poison would kill him.

Yes, Jack Manifold decided as he watched Tommy curled up on the balcony with vacant eyes staring at a sunset. He would kill TommyInnit, just not now… later.


End file.
